The Little Alpha - Part 2 - Verne's Concert/"Daughters of Winston"
(Various herald fish pop up until a Squirrel with orange and blonde fur, green eyes, and a yellow green mertail with clear yellow fins swims out from behind. His name is Hammy.) *Hammy/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, KING WINSTON! (An alpha wolf with gray and white fur, and blue eyes, ''and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, ''riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Winston.) (Winston shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Hammy/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius VERNE! (A reptile turtle with green body, brown eyes, and a turtle shell enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Verne.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Verne hold onto the reins.) *Winston/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Verne. *Verne/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Winston/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Kate. *Verne/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Verne lands on the stage and straightens his turtle shell. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Verne taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.)(Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a Wolf with white fur, purple eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name is Lilly.) (The second mermaid is a Wolf with gray and white, cream hair, pale green (Blind) eyes, and a chartreuse mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name is Daria.) (The third mermaid is a Wolf with yellowish blonde fur, green eyes, and green mertail (same as her eyes) with clear green fins, wearing a yellow green shell bra. Her name is Janice.) (The fourth mermaid is a Wolfl with the greyish brown fur, orange eyes, and an orange mertail (same as her eyes) with clear yellow orange fins, wearing an orange shell bra. Her name is Reba.) (The fifth mermaid is a Wolf with orangish-brown and cream fur, ocean blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing blue shell bra. Her name is Sweets.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a Wolf with white light grey & cream fur, tan eyes and a magenta mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a magenta shell bra. Her name is Candy.) *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Winston (Cut to Winston, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well *Lilly, Daria, Janice, Reba, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Sweets, *Sweets/Aquata: La la laLa la laLa la LA! *Lilly, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Daria *Daria/Andrina: La la laLa la la la la la la la la LA! *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Sweets, and Janice/Ariel's Sisters: Candy *Candy/Arista: La la la! *Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Lilly *Lilly/Attina: La-a la la! *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Candy and Sweets/Ariel's Sisters: Janice *Janice/Adella: La la la! *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Janice, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: Reba *Reba/Alana: La la la LA! *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing)Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Verne, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Stefan and grins at him.) (Then cut to Winston, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song that Basil wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Ka- (The open clam is revealed that Kate is not at the concert.) (Lilly, Daria, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy all gasp in surprise that Kate is absent.) (Verne gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Winston is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Winston/Triton: (enraged) KATE!!! Category:The Little Mermaid Parts